Kaiba has a journal
by Mesha Melee
Summary: Kaiba has a journal and someone got a hold of it! She finds that Kaiba has a crush on Joey, so she tries to get them together will she succsed or embaress them and herself?
1. threat

Kaiba gets threatend

Mesha: Hi, this is my first story so please go easy on me. This story contains yaoi wich is a boyxboy relationship. Don't like don't read. simple, and I'm using the english names becous I'm still getting used to the japanese names, nowmy yami will do the disclaimer.

Merissa: WARNING, this story contains yaoi and Mesha does not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Mesah: Now on with the story!

Chapter 1: The deal

'I don't see why I have to go to school. I have more important things to do such as running my company' Kaiba thought to himself as his limo was driving him to school. 'Well at least I get to see the puppy.'

His limo pulled up to his high school and he exited his limo.As he was walking towrds theentrance he noticed a familier blonde leaning againt a tree talking to his friends.

"Morning Puppy." he said as he walked by.

"I ain't no dog Kaiba!" the blonde known as Joey yelled.

"That's hard to beleive since you keep growling and barking." Kaiba said while walking into the school building.

"Let me at him!" Joey yelled as his friends Yugi and Yami held him back.

Meanwhile

Kaiba walked down the hall not noticing a blue book falling out of his bag and unfortunaltly for him someone picked it up.

Later during lunch

A girl named Jamie who joined Dommino High school a few weeks earlier started walking towrds the table were Kaiba sat with a blue book hidden behind her back.It was strange of her walking towrds Kaiba or anyone else for that matter since she never went towrds anyone. Jamie didn't have any friends, but it's not like people havn't tried to be friends becous they have even Yugi tried, but she didn't even talk to them.

Jamie sat down right across from an angry lookig Kaiba.

" Get lost." He simply said, but she didn't move.

"I said get." I heard what you said I'm not deaf." She interupted before Kaiba could finish.

" I want you to be my friend." She said to him.

"Friends are a complete wast of my time. If you want a friend go see Yugi." Kaiba anserd

"I'll make a deal with you if you be my friend I won't post your journal on the enternet." Jamie stated

For a second Kaiba looked shocked, but quikly recoverd.

"I have no journal." He simply said

Jamie pulled out the blue book opend the front cover and read" Property of Seto Kaiba. Hmm.. no journal huh?"

Kaiba sat with a look of horror on his face staring at the book.

" So that's why you make fun of Joey, becous you like him." Jamie said smirking

" Why would you want to be friends with me?" He asked after regaining his composur.

"Becous you have no friends and everybody needs a friend. So you can be my friend or I post your journal on the enternet and personally show Joey what's inside. Do we have a deal?"

" Fine." Kaiba stated.

They shook hand and the agriment was done Kaiba would be friends with Jamie and Jamie won't show anyone the journal.

Will Jamie try to get Kaiba and Joey together or make sure it won't ever happen?

Tbc...

Mesha: Sorry it's so short, but I was sort of in a rush. PLEASE REVIEW!

Melissa: Or else.

Mesha: Yami quit threating people any way please review.


	2. journal enrtys

Mesha: Hi I'm back for chapter two!.

Merrisa: So am I, and I changed the rating from pg-13 to r. So warning this story contains yaoi and is rated r.

Mesha: You changed the ratings?!!0.0

Merrisa: Yep. Now on with the story. Thanks for the reviews and yes we know our spelling sucks

Mesha:0.o'is still in shock that her yami could do such a thing without her pramission'

Chapter 2:Reading some of Seto Kaiba's journal.

_January 5, 12:00 a.m._

_Journal,_

_Once again I woke up in the middle of the night becous of the mutt invading my dreams. I know I should tell him how I feel, but I'm concernd that he will not return my feelings. Mabe that girl, Jamie could help, she has been known to get couples together. I really wish I could be with Joey for two main resons 1. I'll be happy with him, well hopefully anyway. 2. Mabe thease wet dreams would stop appearing, or they could get worse. I love Joey more than life itself and with all my heart.....Damnit! Mokuba's right I am getting soft, to him it's good , but to me it's bad, Mabe if I go sue someone it will help. Well I'm going to go sue someone I'll wright later._

_January 8, 2:00 a.m._

_Journal,_

_This sucks this is the fouth wet dream this weak. Tomorrow I'm going to tell him. I'll let you know what happens._

_January 9, 8:00 p.m._

_Journal,_

_I chickend out. I couldn't tell him. I did try though. I opend my mouth ready for my speech. but it came out 'Out of my way you dunb dog!' I tried the words just didn't come out right. I give up tomorrow I'll ask Jamie for help._

**_tbc.._**

Mesha: Your not going to put a lemon in the story later are you?

Merrisa: If I get enough reviews.

Mesha:0.0

Merrisa: so please review!


	3. plans are thought of

Merrisa: Here we are once again.

Mesha: Stupid Yami changed the ratings.

Merrisa: Be happy I let you keep the baby wolf we found in the forest.

Mesha: Oh yeah. Everyone meet Silver!.

Silver: Hello.

Mesha:AWWwwwwwwwwww!

Merrisa: Oi.

Silver: On with the story! This chapter will be longer than the others don't worry.

Mesha: Yami do the disclaimer.

Merrisa: Why do I always have to do the diclaimer?!

Mesha: Just do it!

Merrisa: Fine. Warning this is a yaoi story and we do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Mesha:. I wish we did.

Chapter three: Finding how Joey feels.

Jamie was in Seto's limo riding to school with him. She kept messing with buttons and that was making Seto angry.

"Knock it off!" He yelled

Jamie stopped, but quikly got bored, so she pulled out a black book.

"What's that your diary?"Seto asked

"No, I don't have a diary. This is where I keep my drawings." She awncerd. She handed the book to him to look at. When Seto opend the book and looked a t the drawing and was amazed.

"These drawing are so life like."He said.

"Yep. Look on the last page." She said while smirking

Seto flipped through the book until he found the last page and started to blush. The drawing was of him and Joey toghether.

"Mabe I should show Joey." Jamie said.

"You said you wouldn't tell!" Seto shouted

"I don't ever remeber saying that." She awnserd. Suddenly the limo stopped and Jamie took the book and started running to where her home room class is, lukiy for her Joey is in her homeroom, but so is Seto

Seto Started running after her and yelling for her to stop. When Seto reched the class room he was out of breath.

" Hey Joey want to see a picture I drew?" Jamie asked Joey.

Jamie was about to show him until she saw a green book on Joey's desk.

" What's this?" She asked while grabbing the book.

"No don't!" Joey yelled

Joey tried grabbing it away, but my the time he got it Jamie read enough to know Joey's biggest secret.

Now all she had to do was get Joey and Seto alone for at least one minute.

After school

Jamie was sneaking up on Joey ready to push him into Seto, but when she triedshe fell with him.

'plan one ruined' Jamie thought 'I need new ideas too bad christmas is over other wise I could use the mistletoe. Wait I got it!'

**tbc...**

Mesha: We know we said this would be longer, but we have to go some where so we had to make it short.

Merrisa: See ya in a week.

Silver: And don't forget to review!


	4. Angel or Demon?

Mesha: Hey everyone we're back!

Merrisa: We would have been here sooner but our truck broke down.

Mesha: That's becous you tried using your shadow powers to make it go faster!

Merrisa: Well sorry!

Silver: Thanks for all the reviews.WARNING: This story contains yaoi and we do** not**own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Chapter 4: Angel or Devil?

_click, click, snap!_

'Oh great.' Kaiba thought to himself as he looked over to find the Jamie head broken something frome pushing to many buttons in the limo.

"I told you not to touch those!" Kaiba said very angirly

"Sorry." She said quietly.

'Finally some piece and quiet.' Kaiba thought.

They were on their way to school at 8:25 a.m. and already Jamie had gotten on his last nerves.

'Well at least I get to set my plan into action.' Jamie thought as she ran through the plan in her head.

Homeroom

"I have a special annocement class." Their homeroom teacher Mr. Rhonis said.

"We will be going on a week long field trip to the mountains." He annocened

"And if we refuse?" Seto asked

"All your grades will drop to an F." he awncerd.

Seto looked shocked for a minute, but relized there was no getting out of this.

' This ruins my plans!' Jamie thought very worried.' Wait I know, I'll ask for back up.'

"Mr. Rhonis." Jamie said wanting to grab his attension.

"Yes?"

"Can I bring my sister along becous I can't leave her by herself she's only seven years old."

"I suppose as long as she behaves." Mr. Rhonis awncerd.

After school

Jamie walked home since she was afraid she would brreak something else in Seto's limo.She walked up the stairs to her sistster's room and went inside. All Jamie could see was pitch black. She turned the light on, but it didn't help much. All she was able to see was a girl sitting in a big chair with her armscrossed and red hat covering her eyes.

"Who gave you perrmision to enter my room?" a vampire like voice asked

" You need to go on a school trip with me so pack your things and I need your help getting two people together." Jamie stated to her little sister.

"Tell me there names." She said

" Joey Wheeler and Seto Kaiba. Please help Tonya." Jamie told her sister.

"Those are both boy names." she said a little shocked.

"Yeah, their gay or bi, one of them." Jamie said.

"This will be a challange." Her sister said will smirking.

The next day

Jamie and Tonya were on their way to the bus that would take them on a 5 hour trip to the mountains. It amazed Jamie how her sister could turn frome a demon to an angel.

Luckily Seto and Joey are sharing cabins so it will help the plan, but unfortunatly they won't quit arguing.

"Move it mutt!

"I ain't no dog!"

" Sorry can't understand youI don't speak dog."

"RRrrrrr."

"Quit growling mutt."

'This is going to be a long trip.' Tonya thought.

**tbc..**

Mesha: Sorry it's so very very short, but wer'e gonna update tomorrow so that will help. please review!

Merrisa: Good bye and good ridens.

Mesha: What are you talking about?

Merrisa: Notice anything missing.

Mesha:........ WHERE'S SILVER?!


	5. Avalanche

Mesha: Hey I'm back sorry that I haven't updated i've been sick.

Merrisa: Being sick sucks.

Mesha: But I found Silver. He was found in a trash can.

Merrisa: I said sorry.

Silver: Anyway we do not own Yu-Gi-OH and this story contains yaoi so be warned.

Chapter 5 : Avalanche

Joey was staring out his window watching the snow drift down. The closer they got to the mountains the more it snowed. 'Only one more hour to go' Joey thought to himself

They arrived at the mountain lodge at 8:00 p.m. which means they we're sent straight to their cabins, but someone was missing.

"Hey Jamie!" Yugi called out while running towrds her out of breath.

"What's wrong Yugi?" Jamie asked.

"Have you seen Joey, I can't find him anywhere?" Yugi said very worried.

"Yeah. He was walking near the edge of that cliff." Jamie said now starting to worry

Yugi and Jamie ran over to the cliff side and looke down. They couldn't see the bottom.

"Hey waht are you guys looking at?" A familer voice asked.

"Joey your ok I thought you fell down the cliff." Yugi said relieved his friend was ok.

"Nope." Joey said.

Suddenly there was a loud scream and a mountain rumbling. Tonya came running down the mountain with and avalanche right behind her.

Everyone started running for there lives exept Bakura whowas laughing thinking everyone, but him would die. Then as the avalanche got closer he started running.

Joey almost got ran over by the avalanche until someone pulled him over to the side and was hugging him tightly. Joey was to scared of the avalanche to look up and see who it was. All he knew was that this person was taller then him and smelled like cinnamon.

Yugi was still running from the avalanche until Yami pulled him up in a really tall tree.

Jamie and Tonya we're close to the tree and Yami and Y ugi ready to pull them up, but they we're only able to pull Tonya up beccouse Jamie triped.

**tbc...**

Mesha: Who is Joey's savior? What happend to the others? and is Jamie still alive? Who knows?

Merrisa: I know!

Mesha: Shush.

Silver: please review.


	6. Kiss

Mesha: I'm baaaaaaaacccckkkkk! Ok I had some great advice from someone, and taht was that I shouldnt care what anyone thinks. I already knew that, but I just got really scared plus my mom had a stroke so that also scared me, but I will continue for my fans.

Merrisa: Let the story begin or wait continue.

Silver: but before that we'd like to thank someone for helping us and that is how they put it A total nutcase. THANK-YOU!

Chapter 5

Joey looked up to find that the one who was holding him was none other than Seto Kaiba, but the weird thing was he wasn't looking at him nor mocking him in fact was that a blush Joey saw? 'No way. It couldn't be. I must be imagining it, or Kaiba actually likes me.' Joey thought thinkin real hard to decide if Kaiba liked him or he was imagining things. 'Well thare's only one way to find out.' Joey thought leaning closer to Kaiba.

Kaiba noticed Joey moving closer to him from the corner of his eye only to find that when he turned his head their lips touched.

Thet both closed their eyes and held each other tightly. It was a romantic moment and neither wanted it to end, but unfortunatly they needed to breath.

They broke apart and stared at each other with lust in their eyes and were about to kiss again until...

"HI JOEY!" A familer annoying voice said.

Joey and Seto quikly let go of each other and stopped lookin at one another.

"What's wrong?" the annoying child like voice asked.

"Jamie I'm gonna kill you!" Joey said running after her.

"WHAT I DO? WHAT I DO?" she kept asking over and over again will running for her life.

"Great the avalanche made my sister stupid, well at least Joey and Seto are together." Tonya saidshaking her head at how stupid her sisster became.

tbc...

Mesha: More soon!

Silver: Bye!


	7. entering Kaiba corp

Mesha: I am sooooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated! But I've been real busy. Well Merrias and Silver went on vacation so it's just me.

We don not own Yu-Gi-Oh and this story has yoai.

* * *

Joey stopped chasing Jamie only to notice Seto was no longer there. ' I wander where he went.' 

Joey started heding to the cabin to find him while Tonya whacked her sister in the head turning her back to normal.

Joey opend the cabin door and looked aroud, but no one was there. He started looking aroud the lodge and every where else, but couldn't find him.

'Attension all students please pack your things and be ready to go in an hour. We are leaving early since the avalanche."

Joey went back to the cabin packed his things and got on the bus, but still no sighn of Seto.

When they got back to school Yugi said he saw a helicopter take Kaiba to Kaiba corp.

Joey went home unpacked hi things and walked over to Kaiba corp.

"Excuse me? Where could I find Mr.Kaiba." he asked the secretary.

"He's busy he doesn't want to see anybody." The secretary answerd.

"I think he wants to see me." Joe said getting angry,

"Well to bad." she said while filing her nails.

"Why don't you ask him yourself." Joey said getting annoyed.

"Fine." she said then pushed the button to call him.

"What!" an angry voice answerd.

" Mr. Kaiba there someone her to see you and he won't leave." she said while giving Joey an evil smirk

"Who!" Kaiba aske dclearly pissed.

"Jeeze what got you in such a pissy mood?" Joey asked while smiling.

"...Joey?" Seto asked

"The one and only.'

"Send him up and next time just let him come in." Joey walked the elevator and stuck his tounge out at her as the door closed.

tbc...

Mesha: Sorry I know it's short. Please Review


End file.
